


they say you're the world's only living heart donor

by acuisle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would be walking down a staircase in slow-motion and Derek would feel the world tilt on its axis while his entire perspective on life underwent a paradigm shift. Stiles would be looking at something or someone else, and he’d laugh before his gaze shifted back to Derek and when their eyes met, it would feel like being struck by lightning. Like getting hit by the thunderbolt.</p>
<p>-<br/>big bang artwork for cutloosemcgoose's History, Like Gravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutloosemcgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutloosemcgoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [History, Like Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063487) by [cutloosemcgoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutloosemcgoose/pseuds/cutloosemcgoose). 



 

_______________

> If Derek’s life were a romantic comedy—which it’s really, really not, what with all the murder, mayhem, and supernatural elements—it would inevitably feature the moment when Erica brings Stiles home and he and sees, for the first time ever, not a gawky, uncoordinated teenager with a penchant for graphic tees and plaid, but a young man, taller than Derek now, with broad shoulders and large, capable hands that finally match the rest of him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_______________

 

> Seducing Stiles Before He Can Ruin Erica’s Wedding and Get Us All Killed, he reads from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_______________

 

> Derek’s favorite, the one that he has framed and put in his living room, has Erica and David in the center with the rest of the pack all around them, arms linked around each other. Scott is with Allison, Cora with Isaac, Lydia and Boyd are next to each other, and Derek is holding onto Stiles for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working with stasia has been so amazing! we were both new to doing a bb so i think we both had to handhold each other, but we made it and i think we're both really happy and proud of what we were able make together. she has been super gracious and supportive this whole time. i hope everyone enjoys her fic and reads it as much as i have!
> 
> art crossposted to [TUMBLR](http://acuislearchive.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-big-bang/chrono)  
> -
> 
> a note about the wedding parties flowers that stasia encouraged me to share, copied straight from my notes: 
> 
> "it's kind of fanon that wolf burials usually involve wolfsbane and i thought, maybe weddings could too? i thought it seems like it would be symbol of binding, since laura is stuck in her wolf form. the were to the wolf and to the earth in a burial, but one werewolf to another in a wedding. and i assume in a lot of cases, one pack is aligning or even merging with another. and that it's probably an outdated custom but in the case of a pack alliance it's a symbol of trust at the gathering even tho obvi it would be some magical inert blend bc humans are wearing it too lol and aconite is hella poisonous. also, heather for luck, hawthorne for fertility, and calla lilies for rebirth"


End file.
